Escapism
by Fleure Seraphine
Summary: The tale of Toki and Asura, as they travel together in The World; what happens when the fabric of reality begins to fray?
1. Chapter One

::Escapism::  
  
Author's Note: The World is not my creation. All characters created are original to me, however the setting in which they play, and the concept are not my own, and I do not claim any rights of it's creation. This is simply fan fiction, out of my love for this genious anime.  
  
::Chapter One  
  
The sun shone brightly from an azure and peaceful sky. Turning his gaze upwards, he squinted at it, almost scorning it upon it's high perch. Lips turning into a sneer, his grip loosened on his quarterstaff, sending it swiftly to the ground below.  
"Why?" he mumbled to himself, nearly choking on the word in his hatred. "Why?!?" His legs grew weak and he fell on his bottom with a thud. He was never one to let his emotions carry him away, necessarily...  
But today?  
"It seems fairly severe, Mrs. Mashitoyo." Words echoing through his head. Severe. Severe. Severe. His eyes closed upon The World; how he was sick of it.  
Placing a hand atop the deep grey and tattered hood of his cloak, he felt the tears welling in his eyes. But his father always taught him that "boys don't cry." Forehead furrowing in anger, he forced them back and struck at the grass by his feet. Emitting a frusterated groan, he finally just gave in; laying back on the soft emerald grass, staring up at that sky that haunted him so, the clouds lazily rolling by, the birds soaring over the horizon...  
"IT'S NOT REAL!" he shouted emphatically. "Nothing is. Nothing ever is. And what is real just leads to pain...is that why I come here? To stave off the pain of reality? Of all times...why am I here now? When I have nothing but hatred for this place, and all that it reminds me?"  
He hadn't heard the footsteps in the grass, crossing the grand field; hadn't noticed her at all, until the radiance of that roaring sun was blocked, darkening his vision. The shade was pleasant...her presence was not.  
"Toki, what are you doing out here on the grass?...are you crying?"  
Angrily, he pinched his eyes closed more than they already were, and rose a hand to his face to push away the tears dwelling there.  
"I'm not in the mood for company, Asura. Please...just leave me alone."  
It was obvious she could not heed his request. He opened his eyes just briefly to catch a glimpse of her as she lowered herself to sit next to him on the grass, before shutting them again. Short, slender, the most gorgeous chestnut hair he had ever seen, eyes twinkling the most beautiful green; her dress, long and crimson red. A silver tiara with a small pearl drop hanging from it and resting on her forehead sat atop her head. She carries with her a long silver staff, topped with a crimson gem, seeming to hover in the air above the very top. And her smile?...her smile could melt anyone's heart. Her vision played in his mind; why did he always long for her? And why did her presence seem to...soften him now. Make him stop thinking for a moment. Make...playing this ridiculous game so worthwhile all of a sudden, and again?  
Breathing deeply, he imagined what she must smell like outside the game, where their bodies are bodies, not pixels and data. He imagined she must smell like...green tea. He allowed a smile to play across his lips without even realizing it, as Asura danced behind his eyelids in the depths of his imagination...  
"There. That's better." Her voice was strangely cheerful, and pleasant. She let out a giggle and leaned back on the grass next to him. "Wow, look at the sky...I swear, I never really paid that much attention to it before. The architects of The World are really gifted; I've never seen something more real in my life."  
It's not real.  
It's not real.  
"It's not real!" he found himself shouting. In surprise, she turned her gaze to him, staring at him seriously and with concern spreading across her face like ripples atop a pond. "It's not real..."  
"Of course it's not, Toki...but..."  
He was silent for a moment, seeming to contemplate the way to say what he was feeling, and thinking.  
"The sky...the grass...the buildings...you, me...nothing is real. Nothing in The World is real...it's an elaborate construction to allow us to escape from our real lives, our pain, our worries, our responsibilities, every day. Tell me...is it better that way? Or just to face what lies outside the gate? What lies beyond our computers?"  
Asura placed a hand on his chest, fiddling her fingers and staring at him with genuine concern. She said nothing more, but her thoughts were displayed across her face:  
"What is wrong with you, Toki..."  
And without even asking, he answered.  
"I don't know..." 


	2. Chapter Two

::Chapter Two  
  
The horizon turned a deep shade of orange and yellow before his eyes. Asura left long ago now; hurriedly talking about nonsense and then heading off for the thrill of the hunt. Did he really care what she said? Not particularly. He only wanted her to leave, even though the thought of her left him in longing...urgings brewing in the deepest recesses of his heart...  
"No!" he shouted, bringing his thoughts back into focus. Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled forwards, feeling the fake fake fake grass beneath his fingers as he forced himself upward, gazing at the fake fake fake moon rising before him in the darkening sky, smelling the fake fake fake apricots growing in the grove to the west...  
He had to close his eyes a moment to forget about it all...to shut it all out. Nearly shouting in his horror and frusteration...  
Wait...why hadn't he just logged out? Why hadn't he shut his terminal down? Why hadn't he just walked to the chaos gate and said "fuck it" and left this supposedly stupid fake world behind him and never looked back?  
Opening his eyes again, he wondered...he didn't know.  
Scoffing lightly and chuckling to himself. "It's not as if I need this place...certainly not. And it's not as if I come here for freedom or to forget." He snickered and grasped tighter at his staff before setting off across the field toward the shinning gold circle in the horizon; yes, the chaos gate. He would prove his doubts wrong now. He would stare bravely into it's face and leave The World...should he ever return?...  
He winced lightly and faltered in his footsteps.  
"So many questions remain unanswered..."  
Still walking toward the gate, he decided he would rather head to Mac Anu...to find her...whatever for? He did not know... 


End file.
